Names
by Laura Argent
Summary: Dimitri and his girlfriend pick names. Dimitri/OFC


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone at all from Spooks, and yes sadly I do include Dimitri and Lucas in that. I do however own anyone not associated, i.e anyone made up. I'm not gaining a single penny from this, so please don't sue me. I'm a bit poor right now.

'' Albert ''

'' No ''

'' Awe, come on why not ''

'' Because we are not naming him Albert '' she exclaimed, folding her arms across her chest and raising her eyebrows at him. '' I HATE that name. Sorry, but it's true ''

Dimitri could not help but smile at her reaction to his suggestion. Watching as she continued to look at him, trying to look angry when he knew that she wasn't really. He knew her to well to be fooled into thinking that she was annoyed with him, she was playing with him and although he knew she was not angry at his suggestion he had no doubt that she was telling the truth when she said she hated the name. But to be honest he was not too keen on it either, and he did not really want their son to carry the name for the rest of his life. Albert Levendis. They would definitely be crossing that name off the list, if it had even been on the list in the first place, which he doubted. No they would just have to come up with something else.

'' What '' she questioned him, suddenly feeling self conscious. '' Your making me paranoid ''

'' Nothing, but you know I was only joking about the name. Right ''

'' Yeah I sort of figured that, at least I hoped you were. Cause otherwise I would've divorced you if you had been serious ''

'' Ouch...that hurts '' he teased, leaning across to kiss her. '' Alright, lets hear your suggestions then ''

'' Borris ''

'' Bor-Boris. Oh god, you are not serious, please tell me your not serious '' he cried, looking at her in horror and hoping she was not serious. But judging by the look on her face he was starting to think that maybe she was serious. She almost had him convinced right up till the point she doubled over in laughter. Straightening up again and leaning against the pillows, trying to get her laughter under control. When she finally did she turned to look at him and smiled, rolling her eyes at the look on his face. '' I do not think it will be you who's filing for divorce '' he muttered under his breath.

'' And you do know I was only joking, right '' she grinned, kissing him on the cheek. '' Relax Dimitri, we are not naming him Boris ''

'' Good. Because that is a horrible name, and well I do not want our son named Boris ''

'' OK, here's the deal, you pick the first name and I will pick the middle name. How about that '' she asked, holding out her hand for him to shake and a mock serious expression on her face. He grinned back at her, nodding and shook her hand with the one that was not currently holding their son.

'' Any ideas ''

Olivia smiled and glanced down at their son, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position and moving to give Dimitri more room on the bed next to her. The last couple of months of her pregnancy and while she had been stuck in bed due to high blood pressure and other complications, she had spent a lot of time thinking of names while Dimitri had been out working. She had written down a list of potential names on paper, most of them were names she liked or ones she thought Dimitri liked, and she knew he had been making a list as well, even though he tried to hide it. But there were a couple names in particular that she liked and that were her favourite. She just hoped they were names he liked as well. As for the middle name she did not even need to think about that one, she had already picked it the moment she suggested that he pick the first name and she the middle name, maybe even before that.

'' Edward and Nathan '' she told him. Wondering if he knew her reason for suggesting and liking the name Edward. She had spent the last couple of months of her pregnancy watching some of her favourite shows, and it was not her fault that one of those shows was the reason for one of those names. '' But..if you do not like them..''

He shook his head, placing a finger over her lips to stop her from talking. '' No, I love them. What about his middle name ''

'' Aren't you going to decide his first name first '' she questioned him. '' And then I will know if it goes ''

'' Nope, it's going to be a surprise. You tell me the middle name first ''

'' Dimitri ''

'' What ''

'' No, you idiot. His middle name, I think it should be Dimitri, after his father ''

'' Edward Dimitri Levendis '' he whispered to the baby, testing the name. '' I think he likes it ''


End file.
